The Observer becomes the obsereved
by Helapayne
Summary: This is a story of Amu's Daughter Aerona, after a big move from California to Japan, a lot of weird things just happen all at once! But hey that's High School!
1. Aerona, and her new friend

I am so so sorry for how long I have been out of the game. I lost track of the stories I have written and also started to write some originals. I will now start on the sequel to "what to do when your daughters a pervert!"

Of course all the character you know and love will be there. And some new friends/ enemies.

Please forgive any mistakes and all!

I do not own SC or it's character!

* * *

~Authors POV~

It started just like any other morning…. A loud and annoying ring annoyed a young blue haired girl from her slumber. She slammed the clock with great force and turned over to her side facing the door. There a face stared intently at hers. From the feeling of someone watching, she opened her eyes to see who her watcher was. Then she jumped out of her bed in attack mode.

"Who the hell….." she then realizes the attacker, and relaxes her shoulders to a calm stance, bringing her feet together.

"Dad, really" the young blue haired girl whined. As the father rose to his full height, he snickered sinfully.

"Your mother use to do the same exact thing when she was your age" He then headed to the door to make a smooth exit so the girl could get dressed.

"You need to be down stairs in five minutes, you don't want to be late for your first day of High school" her father warned her. The girl just rolled her eyes and jumped down from the bed.

Picking clothes for school was one of the easiest parts of the day (next to eating that is). Her white blouse was tucked in to her short blue plaited skirt. Her blue and black argil socks were to her knees, baggy of course and she wore American black converse for an extra kick. To add her own touches, she had a black leather half jacket to wear and suspenders. She wore a cross with blue, pink, green, and dark blue gems. Finally, her hair was in a side pony tail with an x-pin. A perfect look for a punk chick what-a-be.

"Aerona, its breakfast time" her mother yelled. Aerona was still checking herself out in her mirror. She blew herself a kiss then ran down stairs. Almost tripping on the last stair, she quickly sat in her seat next to her father, and her very pregnant mother.

"So when are you going to blow?" Aerona asked her mother with a grin. Her mother had a pout face and answered.

"When he or she wants to" Aerona then got back to eating her breakfast.

"so do you know of any clubs you want to join?" her father asked. Aerona looked at him with a innocent _"I don't speak your language" face_. Her father then glared at his daughter.

"I don't know" she said, admitting the truth. Her father then shook his head and swallowed a spoon full of cereal. Aerona poked at her pancakes, losing her appetite with the conversion they just entered.

"You know, a club will help you with your friends problem" he said. Aerona then snapped.

"I don't have a friends problem, I just have a problem with my interest conflicting theirs" she calmly stated.

"Well, it would help if you didn't beat the hell out of the girls" her father then ate another spoon full of cereal. As he slowly chewing, reading the cereal box.

"Well if they would stop making fun of my clothes and hair, I wouldn't have too" He just dropped the spoon and rolled his head towards her.

"You should not use that as an excuse, there are other ways to get back at people"

"IKUTO" the mother patronized her husband, wanting to smack him upside his blue head. Aerona just giggled.

"You know I don't approve of this either" she walked to his side, between Aerona and him.

"Amu, I was kidding" he tried to recover from getting caught.

"I don't care, I don't want her to get any ideas in her head" she then went back to the kitchen to finish organizing the food. Ikuto watched to make sure she was gone. When Amu sat on the ground to organize the pots and pans, Ikuto leaned close to Aerona.

"First of all, you can just prank them, it's more work, but more fun in the long run" he whispered. Aerona paid close attention as if she was taking notes.

"Or you could steal their boyfriend" Amu said. Appearing out of nowhere, she taps her foot because of her disapproval. But she adds her two cents in for the hell of it.

"You could just steal their boyfriend, but you gain few friends in the process" Amu finished. She then smacks her husband in the back of his head, Rolling her eyes.

"I don't think she should follow that road either, that would lead to a fight"

"Better than your idea, that would get her beaten if it goes wrong" Amu yelled, Making in Ikuto cringe in fear.

"In the best interest of your future, just ignore both idea's" Amu sighed out. Aerona just nodded and stood up.

"Well school starts in an hour so I might want to hurry, if I want a tour before school starts" both of her parents nodded. Aerona walked to the door grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes. She opened the door and ran to the corner of the road, down the block.

* * *

The school was huge. And beautiful of course, with a family discount, it was cheap too. This did not change Aerona's view on how she knew she was going to hate the year.

Sighing before crossing the gate, she felt her shoulders grew heavy from an unknown source. She walked towards the down, eyes were already on her. She felt like an animal in a cage. She did not like to have attention on her; on the outside she was all "cool" like, not showing her nervousness. So nervous, she didn't even see the soccer ball coming at her from her left.

"HEADS UP" she reacted but performing a back flip over the ball. Ending with a perfect landing. Hands up in a V- formation, the whole sha-bam.

She froze realizing that she practically asked for a spotlight in her direction. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there with her hands in a V. Many thoughts ran threw her head:

"_Why did I wear this outfit?"_

"_Why didn't I just duck?"_

"_Why don't I just run into the school?"_

The last thought was probably the most helpful thought she had. As she sought to follow the plan she contracted in her head, she was stopped by a girl, who was now in her face.

"OMG, like, how did you do that?" the girl then moved closer to Aerona.

"What are you talking about?" Aerona could smell the hot breathe of the girl, it smelled like….. Cherries in a sense.

"That awesome back flip you just did, it was like, so cool" Aerona did not know how to answer the girl. She wanted to smack her out of her face but she knew she would get in trouble.

"Kim, back off from the new girl" a male's voice rang though the air. The girl "Kim" backed off and turned. Aerona then looked up to see who backed the girl off of her. Unknown to her, it was destiny in a school uniform.

* * *

~Aerona POV~

OMG, I knew what song would be in the background when he walked thought any doors, and that would be "Break your heart" by Taino Cruz. He was so fine, but I knew he was nothing but trouble. His hair was red and messy. His eyes were lavender. He wore the uniform but he wore it good. His jacket was unbuttoned, his shirt was un-tucked. He made my thoughts stop. He was no prince, he was Bond, James Bond.

"Sorry about that, my sis here is easily excitable" he smirked at me. I was nearly frozen, I was also speechless.

"Its fine" I looked down immediately, trying to hide my face from the coolness he shined out. I pulled my bangs to the side. He then lifted my chin with his hand.

"What's wrong baby?" he looked into my eyes. I could feel the coolness of this guy filling my honey colored eyes. I almost wanted to kiss him right there. However, I didn't want to upset his girlfriend, if he had one (or many).

"Can you not handle this?"

_Oooohhh, I could handle that all day. _

"The real question is, can you handle this?" I smirked back. I then walked pasted him and walked towards the door. As sexy as I could I opened the door and waved to him. Of course I ran to the bathroom, panting, trying to slow my heart down to an acceptable speed.

I walked up to the sink to add my make-up. I only put on a little eye liner, mascara, and pink eye shadow. I don't want to look like some cheap slut.

"Hi again" I looked behind me, it was that girl, Kim. I then froze in my spot. Confused of how I should handle the situation: I just sipped up my handbag, slipped it in my backpack, and walked out.

I reached my class room and looked at the board, there was assigned seating in this class. I sat in row one, seat four. I was right in the middle of the row, next to the windows. I sat down and pulled everything I would need for the class out. I also grabbed a small notebook out to write in. Just so I could record what happened to me this morning.

"So baby, what's your writing?" I jumped from the feeling of hot breathe on my neck. I knew that voice; it was the guy from this morning.

"Just some random stuff" I answered. Making sure I would not turn to meet his eyes. His seat was right behind mine. What are the odds?

"About me?" he said seductively.

"Maybe" I said with a cute voice. I could feel that he was looking over my shoulder. I covered my notebook from his prying eyes.

"Just a peek" he whimpered. I could see his puppy dog eyes, but I held fast.

"Hell no, if you want to read a girls notebook read your girlfriends" this was to see if he had one.

"She won't let me" DAMN IT. He was taken, I should have known it. I mean, how likely is it for a near god like looking guy would be free. I bet his girlfriend is blonde and top heavy. Sure enough, she was.

"Akio, what are you doing this weekend?"

She sat on the desk next to him. It wasn't hers but she about made it hers. She quickly gave me a glare to remind me that he was taken. I raised my hands showing defeat and went back to writing.

But First, I gave her a quick look down to see what she was wearing. The skirt was very short. Mine was to my mid-thigh, hers was barely legal. The shirt was buttoned to her chest line. Then it was very tight around her chest. Her hair was in pigtails, of course. She had heavy make-up, including the red lipstick, thin eyeliner, long eyelashes, and the rest. She was the trade mark slut. Not that all blondes are sluts. Just heavy make-up, very showy, pigtailed blondes are sluts. Just saying what I have observed over the years.

"I am going out with the guys" he replied to her question.

"Well, we should go shopping for shoes" I could feel the roll of the eyes. I knew she could feel it to.

"We haven't gone out for shoes for a month" right here she just gave a clue.

Clearly they have been going out for about two months. Let me explain how I know; Guys get bored with shopping at week two of dating, but will continue till week four, and then he will make excuses to get out of it. Since Akio seems to be a "bad boy", he will make the excuse of going with the boys. While (8 out of 10) he will be clubbing with the guys flirting with other girls. In my observations at my old high school, the couple would break up in six weeks after the shopping is discontinued. So, they should be breaking up in a few weeks here, of course my math might be off due to the little knowledge I have. I don't know if Akio has a higher patient or not. Then there is how long they knew each other before the fact. Or if he is good in bed as I think he is. Or the fact that Blondy might have an idea of what to do in the sack.

"I know baby, but I just need some time alone" this is one of the first steps of breaking up. Clearly, he wants to move on.

"I need to spend time with you" Her whimpering means that she still needs whatever her reason for dating him. Thus she will stay till her needs are met.

I made sure to write all of this in my notebook. I would need this for future reference.

"Look, I am trying to help the new girl out, I'll talk to you later OK" he didn't even add sweetie or honey at the end. Clearly he is trying to get rid of her without much harm. Surprising since I thought he was a heart-breaker. But she left, feeling upset I bet.

"Anyway, so what's your name?" I turned back to him. Of course I didn't really want to answer, but what the heck, why not?

"Aerona" I said.

"That sounds…. Sexy" he said with a smirk.

"It's English, I was born in America during one of my family's business ventures"

"So your family's in business?"

"Yea, haven't you heard of Easter?" He then showed a shock look to his face. Considering, no one before him asked what my parents did, I was starting to regret telling him.

"You're kidding right? That means that you know Utau right?"

"She is my aunt, of course I would know her" again his jaw dropped.

"Don't tell anyone else, I want to get friends the traditional way" I lied, I just wanted friends, but I didn't want to use Aunt Utau.

"So that means that your mom is Amu Tsukiyomi, wow, not every day you meet a celebrity"

"I am not famous; I am just the daughter of a very powerful woman"

"Don't forget rich" I, of course rolled my eyes.

"Yes and rich"

"Attention Class, I would like to introduce a new student" I stood up.

"Here is Tsukiyomi Aerona" of course, I forgot that others would recognize the last name.

"The Tsukiyomi?" a boy asked. I nodded and sat down.

"Ms. Tsukiyomi, please tell us a little about yourself" the teacher asked. I grumbled and stood up again.

"I am 16, I have a cat, I can play violin, I have a brown belt in Butokukan, and I was born in California. I lived there for about 14 years and then moved here" I then sat down.

"Hey you were that girl who did a back flip aren't ya?" Akio's girlfriend asked.

"Yea, I also did some gymnastics for a few years" I pulled my skirt down a little.

"What else can you do?"

"I can play guitar, piano, and sing" I almost mumbled "sing". I don't really like to sing out loud.

"Could you sing right now?" Akio asked. I shot a glare back at him.

"Yea could ya?" another person asked. Then others started too asked.

"Ok" I finally gave in.

Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby

That was all I remembered of the song. The class was in awe, I of course smirked, instead of blushing. I then sat back down.

* * *

Hela~ I 'm back!

Yoko~ Thank god what took you so long?

Hela~ I had to write original stories and stuff, plus I kept getting grounded and all.

Yoko~ Errr

Hela~ I don't own Shugo Chara or the character, or the song.

Yoko~ Remember R&R


	2. Break ups and Light ups

Hela~ Ta da! I am on a roll!

Yoko~ yea, just stick to it!

Hela~ whatever, anyway I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters used in the story.

Yoko~ you're ending this quick.

Hela~ Have to make up for lost time

Yoko~ well you better type faster then.

* * *

~Aerona POV~

After many hours of boring lessons, the teacher stopped his lessons.

"Ok class, the bell will ring in a few minutes here and we need a guide for Ms. Tsukiyomi" five students rose their hands in under .02 seconds, including Akio. I had a small faint blush on my face.

"Well, we can't have that, Ms. Finner, why don't you go with her?" I looked towards the direction the teacher looked. It was the blonde, with pigtails.

"Because I have better things to do with my life" judging by her name, she is American. Or at least her family is.

"Fine, what about you Ms. Aitkin, Could you please take Ms. Tsukiyomi around school?" Sighing with relieve I stood up to meet my new partner.

"Yes Mr. Hinmo" she was pretty. She had the normal uniform on. White blouse, mid-thigh skirt, and knee high socks. They were just black instead of blue. Her hair was in a high pony tail, but her hair was short so it kind of spiked out. Her hair was brown and her eyes were violet.

The bell then rang and all the kids ran out to break. Akio tapped my shoulder and gave me a piece of paper. I waited for him to leave and opened it.

_Go to room 206 at lunch, wait outside the door for me.  
_

I then folded it and placed it in my backpack. I walked towards the door to meet up with my guide. Not noticing that she was behind me.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"So Aerona, my name is Yoko" she gave out her hand. I slowly reached out to shake it.

"I have learned that Americans shake hands, suppose to bowing, is this true?" she asked. I nodded my hand and relaxed. I guess she is just the creepy girl in the school.

"Yea, we also listen to rap and dance like sluts" I said back. She smirked.

"I didn't know that I would get a smart ass, in that case, let's go" she walked pass me and down the hall. I followed close like a lost pup.

* * *

We walked for about five minutes before she stopped to give her first speech.

"Here is the gym, we change in the rooms across the hall, you will be provided a uniform after your first class, what period do you have it?" she reached her hand. This gave me the clue that she wanted my schedule. I soon searched my backpack for the small piece of paper. It was between my rolling stones magazine with Robert Downey Jr. and my binder.

"Ok, you have Mrs. Kohlberg, as you can tell she is German, doesn't speak it though, do you?"

"A little, I took a year back in Cali" she looked confused.

"California" she then nodded in understanding. I thought everyone knew that California was Cali, after all, it does have the Cali girls.

"I speak fluent German" she announced. I could feel the size of her ego growing, reminded me of someone.

"Cool, I can speak English" I smirked.

"I knew that, everyone at this school can speak English" she then continued walking. I took note of the class room numbers. Since most of them were numbered 200, I guess I was on the seconded floor.

"So when is lunch?" I asked. Remembering the fact that I had to meet Akio later.

"After our second class, do you have A or B lunch?"

"Ich Weiss Nicht" I said she tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"It is on your schedule" I could tell she was getting annoyed. I looked and a big B was on the paper.

"I am taking it that I have B lunch" she snatched the paper out of my hand and doubled check.

"Yea, looks like it; well I have A so you won't see me. But my brother has that lunch. Of course you know him, he did sit behind you." As she said the last part I snapped my head up.

"Wait your brother is Akio?" I ran in front of her, she stopped where she was.

"Yea, our last name is the same" she pointed out. Of course I didn't take note of that.

"But you don't look alike?"

"Because he is my half brother, my dad remarried a few years after Akio was born" I wanted to write this down, this could be very valuable notes for further research.

"Why?"

"Well his first wife cheated on him, she wasn't the nicest lady either. Sometimes she comes over to see Akio, but all she talks about is her glory days in High School. Not to mention her annoying laugh. Apparently my father was not living up to expectations, so she went with some younger guy, gross if you ask me." I quickly made a mental note of all of this for later.

"Is that why Akio is like how he is?"

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head to the left.

"Well, the image he is presenting is an obvious sign that he wants attention. Then the fact of his girlfriend is boring him with all the girly stuff she is doing. With the rolls of his eyes, he wants to move on to some new prey for his "bad boy" self" I added the bunny ears when I said bad boy.

"I see that you are a quick learner" she smirked. I bowed in agreement.

"Yea, back in Cali, I was a loner at school, few friends. But I did party a lot at night" the flashback in my head of all the things I did in Cali was enough to make me smirk.

"Well, you sound like the quiet party girl. Unfortunately there is no party in this town, if there is, then it is only VIP" I sighed. Now I know that this summer will be boring as hell. Expectantly with no waves to surf.

"Sounds like I have to make my own party then; don't you guys have a dance?"

"Yea here in a few weeks is our autumn dance" I smiled.

"But you have to be asked out, but judging by my brothers movements, he might ask you out today" I nodded in agreement. Knowing that it could happen.

"Yea, he wants me to meet him at lunch in room 206" she rolled her eyes then nodded.

"Yea, he'll talk to you all smooth like, and then he'll tell you that his girlfriend is just a temp"

"Well it looks it" she nodded and continued.

"He'll move closer and try to kiss you, wither or not you do is up to you, it sounds like you have before, so you won't fall so easily as the others" Nodding again. I have had a few boyfriends, but they were older than me. College boys can get one into party's that actually had good music.

"Well, I wish ya good luck, now since you have B lunch you will be in second period for one hour then go to lunch, for me I will go to lunch after thirty minutes, eat and go back for another half hour"

"Makes sense, but will you show me the rest of the school?"

"Well, there are no other major rooms, the café is outside in the back, the theater is across from the school, and the only working water fountain is in the club house down the road" after she instructed me, I then took my leave for my class. It was room 326, Chemistry. My least favorite subject in the world.

When I entered the room I saw Akio's Girlfriend. She was not happy either.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukiyomi, nice to see you, could you just take a seat next to…. Ms. Finner" I nearly dropped my jaw.

"Ah, Mrs. Linkile, I don't really agree with this… don't you think that she should be in the back, we are in the middle of an experiment"

"I don't mind just watching from the back" I added. Hoping that she would agree with our proposal.

"Well, if you insist, just take notes on what Ms. Finner does, that way you will follow along, here is a packet of what you need and the way your notebook needs to be" the packet alone was 10 pages, not kidding. I could feel all the sleep I will lose this year.

* * *

After much doodling, the bell rang for lunch. I waited for all the students to leave before I started to pack. Then I left waving to the teacher.

"212,211,210…206" I tried to open the door but it was locked, it dawned on me that I was suppose to wait. Suddenly, I heard some yelling. I had my ear to the door to hear what was going on.

"Why now? It's the new girl isn't it!" A girl voice yelled. I think it was Akio's girlfriend.

" No, your Boring, all you want to do is shop till I drop" it must have been Akio and his girlfriend.

"I am a girl; I mean all you want to do is hang out, who would want to do that?" she wasn't really making any good points in this fight. I bet that there would be many girls that would want to hang out with Akio. Trust me, I wouldn't mind hanging out with him.

"Many girls just want to hang out with me. But I just ignored all of them. Which is a skill you haven't learned" he just accused her of cheating. I leaned closer to the door, listening intently.

"Well, they satisfied my needs" she said. I personally wouldn't have said that if I was in her shoes. It did not make any of this any better.

"My sis is right, you're just another slut" he yelled. I could have told you that man.

"I am not going to take this anymore, we are through" she was upset.

"That's what I said you moron" he yelled. I'm starting to understand why he said to wait for him.

I heard her come towards the door. I ran too hid behind a trash bin in the hall. Ms. Finner just cursed her way to lunch, then half way there a guy came out of the corner. He then started to make out with her, she was a slut. I stood up and walked towards the door. It was now unlocked. With the two love birds in the hall oblivious to what was going on, I walked into the classroom.

"Hey, I guess you heard that" he said. as he sat in the window, looking out the window. The classroom looked like it was barely used. It was a lab room, it had sinks and test tubes.

"Yea, it was a bit messy" I answered. As I walked closer to him.

"Its weird how they always find me" I was confused in what he was saying.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Girls like Stella there; they tell you that they have been hurt by other guys and they want to be with someone that is going to care with their googoo eyes and all"

"I see" I sat next to him with my feet on the end, swinging back and forth.

"I look like a bad boy, but in fact I am just a regular guy. I bet you even thought I was a bad boy" I nodded in agreement, not wanting to lie.

"Just like I thought" I felt bad for judging him. People judge me all the time, in Cali, everyone thought that I was a slut because I dressed like one. I changed here because I wanted a new image, so I went with punk.

"Well, you could just change" I said.

"How, all I have is this image, I can't change. That would just ruin everything I have. If I were to change, no one would want to be my friend thinking that I all I am is a fake" He nearly shouted.

"Well, you are" he sharply turned his head to glare at me.

"Trust me, if you do follow this path, all it will give you is more pain"

"Well, if your an expert, how do I change?" he said with doubt.

"You tell yourself... that you want to be what ever you want to be, make a wish to yourself. At least that's what my mother told me" I looked up at the ceiling.

"Ok" he then closed his eyes.

"I want to be a..." Suddenly a light just came out of his chest. We both froze from fright or just being surprised from what was happening. What ever it was, I knew that today was not going to be a normal day. Neither any day after today.

* * *

Hela~ This chapter was short

Yoko~ I can't believe that I am now in this story

Hela~I need a friend for Aerona, you seemed to be a good fit

Yoko~ well, next chapter should be more entertaining

Hela~ that is for sure

P.S if you have any suggestions on what kind of egg he should have, send them to me.! R&R


	3. New Powers, Awkward moments!

Hela~ the story is coming along very nicely now.

Yoko~ only if I get a bigger part in this story

Hela~ you will in time, but first we have to set the main characters backgrounds and set the plot.

Yoko~ Well that is what this chapter is all about.

Hela~ True, I do not own Shugo chara or its characters

* * *

~Author's POV~

"What the hell is that?" Aerona asked Akio.

"I think that it's a…. Egg of some type" he respond. The small egg was stripped with a dagger wrapped in thorns on the front. The sword had a star right where the handle was. They both looked intently at the egg, studying it for any clues to what it was or why it came from Akio.

"That was weird" Aerona said. Breaking the long silence between them. Akio nodded in agreement, he did not know what to do with the egg.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" he yelled. Aerona was startled but nodded in agreement. The bell then rang, lunch was over. Aerona jumped down off the window and ran towards the door.

"Wait!" Akio said, since he remembered the real reason he invited her down. Aerona stopped and looked in his direction.

"I wanted to go to the dance with you, you know as friends" Akio said. Aerona didn't respond immediately.

"Only if your sister, the non crazy Yoko, can go" Akio sighed and nodded in agreement to her demands. Aerona smiled and waved. Akio smirked in response to her smile. Aerona gently closed the door and ran up to her next class room. Almost forgetting her backpack in the class, she made a huge u-turn and ran back. She slammed the door open and tripped.

When she pushed her upper body up she soon noticed that she fell on top of Akio, she of course blushed a bit, only a small amount. Akio was right under her, her legs were spread with his legs in between.

[A/N: sound familiar ;D]  
Both of them just froze. Aerona soon realized that Akio had a light pink blush across his face.

This gave Aerona an idea that she did not really reflection upon.  
She kissed him.

Only a small peck on the lips, enough to send Akio in to shock. When Aerona ended the kiss, she slowly opened her eyes, making Akio's heart pulse as watched her. Aerona then realized what she did; she grabbed her bag, which was in Akio's hand. Then she ran out to her class, leaving Akio in a total shock on the floor. Having a hard time comprehending just what happened. That was when he heard a cracking noise. And it brought another bright light.

* * *

~Aerona POV~

I still can't get over the fact that I kissed Akio, what came over me?

Was it my desire for a relationship, or my need to just kiss him? Do I like him? Do I love him?

No way, it is way too soon to fall in love with someone I just met. I mean, it takes maybe a year of friendship, then a relationship that involves kissing and hugging and all the couple stuff. He only just invited me to the dance as friends, then I kiss him, I looked desperate. I know I did.

"Aerona, please pay attention" I soon realized that I was still in class. And the teacher just called on me to answer a question. But, I didn't even know the question.

"What is the square root of 144" the teacher soon pointed at the board, Filled with different equations. At the end it said the "square root of 144 equals x".

"12, Sensei" I answered.

"Right, next time, it won't be as easy" she warned. I just relaxed and went back to my notebook. Writing possible reasons why I could have kissed Akio.

After a while the bell rang, since math is the last class, I just went to the front of the school. I wasn't the only one. Stella was there too.

"Hey, new girl" she pointed at me.

"Yea?" I said. She changed her outfit; it was now daisy dukes, plaid top tied in a knot above her belly button to show her stomach and her chest.

"Just so you know, me and Akio aren't broke yet, just separated. I saw you talking to him after I left to cry" Bull shit, you were making out with some other guy.

"Ok, I just want to be his friend, I don't want any trouble" if she stayed longer she would have seen a show.

"Whatever, the after lunch Akio came to drama all weird and stuff, when I walked up to him, he was talking to himself, about some egg" I then remembered the whole egg thing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Akio.

"AKIO" I yelled. He was with Yoko. He waved back at me, acting all cool and everything. I ran away from Stella to hang with them.

"So what's up?" Yoko asked. I just looked at Akio and had a small blush on my cheeks.

"N-not much" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I have to go to a friend's house to help tutor her, I get 40 an hour so I'll see you two later" Yoko then ran off.

"Akio, I heard"

"About the egg right?" he interrupted me.

"Yea" I answered. He looked around us to check for something, I guess to make sure no one was watching.

"Ok, you can come out now" he talked to his backpack. I took a step back just in case. Then a little person just popped out of his bag. She had the same colored hair that Akio had, but it was to her shoulders. Had a small dress on, it was like an Elizabethan dress. The color was a pinkish color, with a small crown on. It also had the same eye color as Akio. But it giggled.

"Why hello, my name is Julia" she said. I was in disbelieving that a fairy looking creature was talking to me. It talked with a high pitch, girlish voice. She was a total opposite of Akio who acted manly and all.

"Wow, I knew I was on something, I have to ask my mom what she puts in my pancakes" it then giggled again.

"No silly, I am real, as real as you" she floated up to me. She was freaking me out.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Akio asked me as Julia floated in circles around me.

"Sure, let me call my mom" I pulled my cell phone out and hit one. It started to dial and I heard it ring.

"Hello, Aerona?" it was mom's voice.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if I could go to a friend's house"

"Who dear, I need to know the name?"

"It's a guy"

"I thought it was, otherwise you would have called your father" true!

"His name is Akio" I heard perfect silence on the other end.

"Mom?" I was worried for a minute.

"Why don't you bring him here?" she asked.

"Because Dad's home" I said.

"Don't worry I sent him to work in my place till the baby is born" I was a little surprise that my mom wanted to met Akio. I slid my phone down and whispered to ask Akio if he could come to my house instead. He nodded and I slid the phone up to my mouth.

"Yea, he said he could come over"

"Ok, I'll see ya when you get home" she hung up and I closed my phone.

"Well, it looks like you get to meet my mom"

"First a kiss, now this, boy you move fast" I glared at him for the comment he just made. He only smirked back.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

"His name is Akio" I almost dropped the phone hearing the name. It was Akio, my son in a alter universe. **[A/n: read "What to do when your daughters a pervert" if confused at this point!]**

He's back, or he's here.

"Mom?" I snapped back into reality.

"Why don't you bring him here?" I asked. I had to see if it was really him.

"Because Dad's home" I rolled my eyes. I already told her he was gone to work.

"Don't worry I sent him to work in my place till the baby is born" wondering where she gets her ears from. She probably gets it from her aunt Utau.

"Yea, he said he could come over"

"Ok, I'll see ya when you get home" I hung up and ran to the living room to prepare for Akio. After all, he was the more innocent out of the both of them.

I then heard the door open. It was Aerona with her key.

"Hey mom, nice to see that your fat as always" I sighed. She is so much like her father.

"Nice to see that your manners are still missing" she only smirked. She was Ikuto 2.0, the female version. I looked behind her to see a boy, he had messy red hair and lavender eyes, like Utau's and Ikuto's eyes. But the hair reminded me of someone else, just couldn't remember who.

"Hello Mam, I am Akio" he bowed. I almost cried seeing him there. He was alive, talking to me.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Aerona asked. I shook my head and just kept my tears back.

"No, I'm fine; he just looks like an old friend" of mine" He looked confused as ever, I just smiled.

"I'm guessing that you don't need me, am I right" I looked at Aerona. She looked at Akio, he nodded yes and Aerona gave a weak smile back to me.

"Ok, Akio do you know when you have to be back home?"

"At 5 o'clock pm" he said.

"Well, that gives you about three hours, behave while you guys are up stairs" I then took my leave to the kitchen.

* * *

~Aerona's POV~

Mom was sure acting strange when she saw Akio.

"Your mom is nice" he said walking up my stairway.

"Yea, but she can be a real pain sometimes" I opened my door to reveal my small room.

"You guys own one of the biggest businesses in all of Japan and all you have is this small place?"

"This is just my Grandparents place, their at our house in the woods, it is a huge place, use to be a temple"

"Now that makes some sense" he said.

"Now then, Julia, tell us again what you are" Julia then popped out and giggled again. I rolled my eyes.

"I am a Chara, I am what Akio would be self"

"I do not want to be a girl" Akio firmly stated.

"I am more of the extreme of your would be self" she restated.

"So what, Akio wants to be more feminine?" I asked.

"I don't know, only Akio truly knows the answer" she said.

"Oh My God" all three of us looked at my door. It was my mom.

"It's a Chara!"

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"Well I heard three voices coming from your room, so I thought that it was another friend" My mom soon walked in my room to get a closer look at Julia.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

"Well, miss, it's Julia" she then giggled some more.

"How do you know about Chara's mom?"

"Well when I was in elementary school, I had four"

"Why four?" Akio asked.

"Because I wanted to be many things" she explained. Then she tickled the little chara.

"You had four of these, did they come from eggs?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is born with at least one egg in their heart. But when most grow up, the egg then disappears"

"I still don't know why you can still see me?" Julia said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Well, if one does not have a chara, or their egg hasn't hatched, they aren't suppose to see the chara's of others" my mom explained again.

"That explains why Stella said Akio was acting weird, but why can I see her?"

"Maybe because you will have a chara soon" My mom then started to get excited.

"Oh my gosh, I have to call your father, he will be so excited" she then ran out of my room. I just sighed and hung my head low. I could hear Akio laugh. I looked at him in confusing manner. He had a very nice laugh though; I wish I could hear it more often. Soon I started to laugh.

"Your mom just loves to get in your business" he finally stopped laughing and sat on my bed. I sat right next to him.

"Yea, she always does, but I'll have a little sister or brother for her to watch, so I might get some more breathing room" it fell silent for a bit before Akio talked again.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked bluntly. I snapped my head to look at him. He was looking down at the ground with moppey eyes.

"I don't know, I just wanted to I guess" he stood up and started to walk out.

"Akio stop please" I went to grab his arm but tripped instead. We end up being in the same position as before.

"Why Aerona, I want to know why" he asked. I looked down at his face. He looked so helpless I wanted to hug him; I wanted to watch over him like a puppy, or a kitten.

"I don't know Akio" I nearly whispered to him. I was entranced in his eyes. I could feel my arms become weak, they slowly bent, and his head was now in my chest. I hugged him right then. He soon returned the favor by hugging back. His hair smelled like strawberries, it was weird, since my mom smells the same. We soon ended the hug, and looked at each other.

"You know, I can hardly resist kissing you right now" I said. I said that, I was acting out of character right then.

"Why are you resisting?"

I smirked and leaned in, closing my eyes. He did the same.

We then kissed, it was soft at first. Just the touch of his lips made me feel like I was walking on air. I then licked his lower lip. He knew what I wanted, and he complied. My tongue then ventured in his mouth, exploring every crevice in his mouth. He then started to dual me for dominance. Of course I won, and he knew it. His hands were on my waist squeezing, I had one gripping the carpet, and another in on his face, moving to his hair, I could feel his moans from what I did with my tongue. I wanted this, I really wanted this. But Akio ended the kiss abruptly.

"Aerona, why did you kiss me just now?"

"Because you told me to" I said confused.

"No, I said why you were resisting, you didn't say why you wanted to kiss me" I looked at him in blank. I don't know why I wanted to kiss him so badly. I just know that I wanted to.

I stood up and walked towards my bed, Akio sat up watching me, waiting for a answer.

"I don't know, I just felt something over take me, and I became someone else"

"Right, because you wished for this to happen right?" I looked at him, confused.

"When you first kissed me, I was laying on the ground, confused, but I felt like I wanted more, like your lips on mine…" he stood up and walked over to me. He had his thumb right on the corner of my mouth.

"Completed me, I think" my eyes were fixed on his. I started to like where this was going.

"The feel of your lips touching mine made me feel that I could just stay there for the rest of my life, I wanted to pause time and I didn't havewant to live any longer" Ia little suicide sounding but, I don't mind.

"That was when this girl cracked out of her egg" he sat next to me, basically ruining the perfect romantic moment we just had.

That was when my treasure chest light up. It was bright.

"You have a chara?" Julia said. I covered my eyes with my arms.

"I don't think so, it's just filled with rocks and stuff I had from Cali" I said. The chest then opened up. One of the rocks I had in there was cracking and a little person came out of it.

"Hi there Aerona, my name is Romey" I was in shock, I don't remember picking up an egg shape rock.

"Are you my chara?" I asked.

"Yes, I am here to help you on your way to your would be self" I then took a closer look at Romey, he was dressed all cool like. Kind of like Akio but in mini form, and his hair was cut like my dad's; he also had ears and a tail.

"You're a cat?" I said, pointing at his tail.

"Yea, watch this" he then snapped his fingers and then I had cat ears and a tail.

"Wow" I said shockingly.

"Can I do that?" Akio asked his Chara.

"It's a little different, but yes" then Julia snapped her fingers. But a big cloud covered Akio, making it hard to breathe causing all of us to cough.

"God, could you have added more smoke in my room?" I opened my door to my balcony to let out the smoke. When the smoke left, I was again shocked. Akio was now a girl.

"Akio?" I said almost shuddering.

"Yea, what?" he, I mean she said. I grabbed a mirror and gave it to him. She looked at herself and realized what just happened.

"OH MY GOD" she fell to her knees. Then she gripped her new breast. Then she reached for her crotch. Then she slammed her head on the floor with her but in the air. I didn't know what to do, it was just too much. He was now a she.

"I said it was different" Akio then jumped up, standing and grabbed her Chara and shook it.

"You didn't tell me that I would change genders" she almost yelled.

"Aerona can to" Julia said, while being shaken. Akio then stopped and looked at me and Romey.

"Yea, I can change her into a boy if you want" Romey said.

"Hell no" I was not going to change just because Akio did.

"Please, Aerona" Akio then looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No Akio, we don't even know if we can change back!" Akio then looked at Julia and Romey.

"It will wear off in a few hours" I glared at both of them.

"Please, Aerona, it will be before my parents pick me up" I tried to look away but her eyes got to me. For a boy, she knew how to use those puppy eyes.

"Fine, but it better wear off" I stood in the middle of the room with my eyes closed. Ready for anything.

Romey then snapped his fingers and smoke again filled the room. I opened my eyes and grabbed my mirror out of Akio's hand. I looked almost like my father, but my eyes were honey colored.

It was really weird. Not to mention the new member I have between my legs.

"Aerona?" I froze, I knew that voice, and it was my mothers. I reluctantly turned and also saw that my Father was there. We all just stared at each other in a total silence

AWKWARD!

* * *

Hela~ Remember~ R&R!

Yoko~ yea, suggestions would be nice to!

Hela~ I always love random messages to!


	4. It's complicated

Hela- Well, its chapter four and we are still getting no where

Yoko~ let me guess, the first conflict is coming up right?

Hela~ you got it, what shall we do first?

Yoko~ Good question, what shall we do first?

Hela~ your no help

Yoko~ nope I'm not

Hela~ I don't own SC or any of the characters

* * *

~Aerona POV! ~

It was very silent at the table. I was still a guy and Akio was still a girl. My mom was trying to find the Advil for dad, dad was talking to mom. He looked like he was yelling but he was hush about it. I only heard a few words here and there.

"Why the hell did you let a guy in my house without my permission?"

"Well, he had mine, and that is more than you ever had" I snickered, dad glared at me. Then he continued with the rant.

"And why is Aerona a boy, I was pretty sure I would buy a dress for the party not a tux" This was new news to me. I didn't know that he was getting me a new dress, and what party?

"Well, they just got their chara's, and apparently their chara's causes them to change sex" my mom said.

"When are your parents going to talk to us?" Akio leaned in to talk to me. I leaned towards him to whisper.

"If you're so impatient, why don't we continue our little kiss from earlier" I smirked. Causing Akio to have a small blush, it was cute when Akio was in girl form. His hair was in slight curls. His clothes changed like mine. He had a light t-shirt on; it had a rose on the front. His skirt or her skirt was to her knees, very loose.

"Don't even think about it young man" My mom ranted. She sat down across from us, and so did my dad. We stared at each other for a few minutes, and then mom spoke.

"So, this is a big stage in your lives, chara's are a big responsibility in which you will face conflicts and battles. Not everyone's experience will be the same thing you two will face. Your father and I are willing to trust you two to do the right thing but trust is not a one way deal, if anything beyond your control happens, you should tell us"

"You must tell…" mom then stepped on dad's foot.

"You don't have to, it's just nice to know what's going on" mom looked at Akio making sure he understood. He nodded.

"Akio, I don't know if your parents had chara's or not but you are free to come to us for any questions" Akio smiled, he didn't smirk at all.

"Mom, why us?" I asked.

"Chara's come when one asks it to, when your lost on your path to find your true self" I nodded in understanding.

"Why is mine a girl" Akio whimpered.

"We don't know why yours is a girl or why Aerona's is a guy" my father said. He was calmer now after talking to my mother.

"It is up you to find the answer" My mom smiled at both of us. She was excited I knew it. Suddenly Akio changed back into a guy.

"Man, how I miss my pants" Akio hit his head on the table in relieve. I then suddenly changed back into a girl. Our clothes changed back to, thank god because I would not want a short skirt on when I was a guy.

"See, it wears off after a period of time" Julia said. But I still had cat ears. I pointed at then with my finger.

"Those are almost permanent, but others won't be able to see them" Romey said.

"I had those with my chara too" My father said.

"You had a chara to dad?" I asked.

"Yea, that's how I met your mom" He had his arms crossed with his head on top.

"I wanted to be free like a stray cat, so my chara was a cat named Yoru"

"Is that why our cat is named Yoru?" I asked. Originally I wanted to name him Jan, but dad named him Yoru.

"Yes Aerona, my Chara's names were, Ran, Suu, and Miki"

"Miki is my middle name" I said.

"Yes, Miki had blue hair so I named you Aerona Miki Tsukiyomi" I smiled. It's kind of cool to know how you got your name.

"But I still don't understand why my name is Aerona?"

"That is another very long story that I care not to go into" mom said. I just rubbed it off.

"My middle name is Romeo" Akio added in, trying to be included in the conversation.

"The real question is why your name is Akio" just before I asked why she wonders that. A honk was outside.

"I called your parents about you being here" Akio jumped up.

"Was it my mom or dad?" he nearly yelled.

"Your step mother" Akio then sat down in relief.

"Good, if my mother knew she would throw a fit, she hates it when I go to other people's house without her permission." he said

"So do I" my dad added. Mom again stepped on his foot.

"Who is your mother?" My mom asked.

"Saaya Yamabuki" he said. My mom instantly froze.

"Do not tell your mother that you were at my house" she said.

"Why?"

"Well, Saaya and I went to school together, she was miss popular and I was miss cool, she hated me. The one day, Ikuto came to high school on a motorcycle, Saaya tried to flirt with him and all. I of course didn't like it; I walked up to him and….. Kissed him right in front of her"

"I thought of it as making out since you added the tongue into the mix" Dad added, smirking.

"Well, your mother didn't like it; she hated me even more after that. I haven't talked to her after that day but I am sure she still remembers me for it"

"Especially when you jumped on my bike and bit my ear smirking" Dad again had a foot injured. The thought of mom being a pure bitch made me laugh. Dad noticed and put his figure to his mouth. Mom just glared in a "_believe it"_ kinda way. Akio smiled back at me then ran out to the car. I waved back at him.

"See you tomorrow girly boy"

"Shut up Dick" Akio yelled. that was when his step mother hit the back of his head as she exit the car.

"Akio what will your father think when he hears this?" she said as she walked up. She was pretty; her business suit was ironed and pressed. Her long blonde hair was straight as a pin; finally her heels were unbelievably high. They must have added six or seven inches.

"Are you his new friend?" she asked. I simply nodded at her question, unsure of what her mission was.

"Well, please notify me next time you invite Akio over, he missed his piano and singing lesson today" I wanted to giggle but I knew it was inappropriate. She just smiled kindly. My mom just then walked up behind me.

"Hello, I'm Aerona's mother" she shook her hand.

"Oh, are you Amu Tsukiyomi?" she asked.

"Why yes" My mom answered.

"I see, well you will defiantly hear from us, nice to meet you Aerona" I smiled vacantly. She walked back to her nice car. He seemed nicer then Akio's real mom. However, a random thought popped in my head. Yoko and Akio are about the same age, how was that possible?

"Aerona, be careful of that women, she might be very OCD"

"So she is anal right?" I asked. Romey laughed at my comment, but my mom just rolled her eyes and walked into the house. I soon followed in to help with dinner.

* * *

~Next Day~

I ran down my stairs to eat breakfast. My mom fixed eggs.

"Really mom, do I have to eat these?"

"It's a tradition in this house" she said. Romey just stared at me. I felt really bad for the fact I was eating eggs. But they were chicken eggs so they weren't his brothers or anything.

* * *

~School~

When I got to school, everyone was staring at me. I didn't know if it was the fact that I was a daughter of one of the biggest companies or the fact that I know Utau. Unfortunately that was the least reason I was now the most watched in the school. When I walked in the halls I felt a great pull into a class room. It was Akio and Yoko with panicking looks.

"What's going on?" Romey asked. Julia just looked and hushed him.

"There are pictures of you on top of Akio" Yoko said. She pulled a picture out and showed me. It was when we fell on top of each other, or when I fell on top of him. But all you see is the back of my head, my butt, and my legs straddling him. I really didn't see what was wrong with this.

"Stella told the whole school that we were still dating at the time, so everyone thinks that you slept with me" I was confused. I didn't remember seeing anyone there when I left the room. But that garbage can was still there, so someone might have been sitting there.

"We have to find out who did this" Akio said. It wasn't like he was hurt by this; he was a well known playboy.

"Well, how about we find out if we can prove the fact that you and Stella broke up, I mean how many people like her anyway?"

"Aerona, she is our president, she helps at the human society, and she wants to run for Miss Japan, and she's almost there" Yoko screamed in frustration. Great my new best friend and my almost boyfriend (haven't worked out the details, we where texting all night last night) were yelling at me. Akio only rolled his eyes.

"And the worst part is, they think I broke up with Stella because I was cheating on her with you, because my family is in business, and your family is in business" I was confused, really confused. Yoko saw this and explained.

"Our company is being sold off, so many people think that your family will buy it because of the new growth it has, which is true, and your company has called our parents in interest of a meeting"

"I don't really give a shit what my parents do, if I even sit to think about it I would get a head ache" I said.

"Well, it's not good, because you look like a slut and I look like a dick face, and that is not good in any case" Akio was right; we had to clear our names somehow.

"I saw Stella making out with a guy when she left the classroom, they looked like they knew each other before Akio broke up with her" I said.

"Great, I have access to the camera room. If we can sneak in and grab the film of Stella kissing the guy and Akio breaking up with her moments before, I bet we could prove that all you guys are only playboys and new girls"

"Wait Stella was what?" Akio said. We just rolled our eyes.

"So meet tonight here at the school?" I said getting excited.

"Yea, my mom has some stuff we can use for our heist" Yoko said. Akio still confused in the fact Stella was cheating on him. So I kissed him to bring him back, to let him know that she is gone. He immediately blushed a bit.

"Holy Shit, you made him blush" Yoko screamed. I looked back to Yoko.

"Yea, he always blushes" his face was still red.

"You are defiantly a keeper" she high fived me and walked out of the class room.

"I like your sister" I said.

"Yea but she gets on my nerves all the time" He covered his mouth to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Akio, are we dating or not?" I asked. He waited a minute before he answered.

"Only if you promise not to hurt me, I dated many girls like Stella, wanting to be protected, and if I messed up one time, they would move on to another guy to play the role. I don't want to live like that, I have to protect many people in my family, including my mother, from people that want to use them, I just want…"

"Some one that will protect you" I said. He nodded but he was embarrassed to say such a thing. I mean, a guy's role is to protect all his family. A girl's role is to be protected.

"I will protect you Akio, with all my heart, I know that I want to be with you" I said, holding his hand. I then went down to one knee.

"Will you let me be your prince?" I asked.

"Will you let me be the princess?" he said back. I kissed his hand and mouthed yes. I kind of knew his pain. My father always protected me from men who used other people, given his past I understand why. But I'm not him, I am different from him. I wish he knew that.

* * *

After lunch I went to my English class. It was fine, since I spoke it so fluently. But everyone stared, even the teacher glimpsed at me with hateful eyes.

"_Can you believe that slut, I bet she forced Akio"_

"_I bet Akio was forced by his parents to date that loser"_

Suddenly I was alone; this was the second class I had without anyone I knew. I was secretly being attacked by everyone, but I stood strong for Akio, knowing he didn't want to protect me. And I sure in hell didn't want my father to know what I was doing at school.

The few parties I did go to in Cali were only because my father paid for everything. Meaning no drinks and such, people still brought them but my dad had them dumped. So the whole party girl aspect of my life was a lie almost. I did kiss a lot of boys, but that was it, nothing else.

When the bell rang, I waited for everyone to leave. Next period, I had Yoko.

"Hey" she said.

"Yoko, why are you talking to her" some girl said.

"Why not, she is new isn't she?" Yoko said.

"But she slept with your brother, while he was dating Stella" she said.

"You're just pissed because you didn't have the guts to do the same thing"

"Yoko, I would never"

"Whatever, I bet you masturbate with his picture every other night" The girl blushed. I wasn't sure if it was because it was true or the fact Yoko used the word "masturbate". Either way, I love her now.

"Thought so, your nothing but a wannabe, and I bet you wannabe her right now" the girl just stormed off to her seat.

"Thanks Yoko, I have been dealing with that the whole day" I said.

"Hasn't Akio said anything?" Yoko asked. I thought about earlier and just shook my head.

"There was a fight between some guy and Akio, but the teacher broke it up." No kidding, a guy was calling me a slut and a cunt. Akio just punched him straight in the face. Everyone just chanted fight, while I was telling him to do a freakin upper cut, for the love of JC (Jesus Christ, in a way that won't harm my Christian fans).

"Well, are you guys going out or are you laying low?"

"Oh, we are dating now, he is my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend" I should have said that he was my girlfriend and I was his boyfriend but that would be a little gay.

"Great, that means that you can come over to our house" She was excited.

"Well, did Stella ever go to your house?"

"Hell, no my parents still think Akio has never had a girlfriend" I was shocked. My parents, aka my mom, knew I was out kissing boys.

"Well, I will have to wait till we clear my name"

"Hey Slut" a boy yelled.

"Yoko hold my bag"

"Get him girl" she whispered. He has no idea of what I can do.

Let's just say, he won't be calling a girl a slut any time soon. Not with his balls in his body and his dick in his mouth.

* * *

Hela~ the next chapter will have the sneak in and all

Yoko~ yea, it will be great

Hela~ let's hope that we will get more reviews

Yoko~ yea people review the story! R&R

Hela~ sorry for the short chappy and all, but it was just to set up the next one, maybe I will make it a little lime for all of you, my treat!


	5. The True Family pain

Hela~ XD schools out!

Yoko~ Yea, now for work!

Hela~ XP don't be such a downer

Yoko~ let just get this chapter done with

Hela~ After Scrubs!

Yoko~ we do not own Shugo Chara, scrubs or any other books, TV shows, or anything mention that is on TV, even music.

Hela~ BTW I forgot if I already said what day of the week it was, so just go along with the story!

* * *

~Aerona POV~

It was Ten o'clock at night. My mom knew what I was doing, because I told her what happened, I left out the kiss.

Again, it's Ten o'clock on a Friday night. There was no moon, only street lights and emergency lights in the school. We left Yoko at her house to cover for Akio. So it was just Akio and I, and our Chara's.

"Shall we enter?" I turned to him by looking over my shoulder. His all black outfit was sexy as hell. His pants were loose but his shirt was tight, showing his abs. He had gloves on and his converse.

Then again, I looked pretty damn good too, my tight shorts, shirt and all. I looked like Laura Croft with black clothes instead of Kaki and sea foam green. But I didn't have any guns on me, just some lock picking equipment, finger print dusting kit, a magnifying glass, an MP3 player, flashlight, and a stick of gum. Don't forget the duck tape!

"Why do we need all of this?" Akio was carrying the Mountain Climbing Equipment (MCE); the strings were thinner than your average MCE. So it wasn't much.

"Stop whining, the camera room is on the third floor on the side and we need to enter from the top of the school" I turned back facing the school with a huge grin on my face. I had Romey give me my cat ears, and jumped all the way up. I could tell Akio was pissed since I didn't use his MCE.

When both of us reached the top we opened an air duct to enter the school. We hooked the rope to the bar on the side of the school. I went first, down the air duct to the hallway, before he lowered me to low, I checked for cameras and such. There was one in the corner to my left. I blew the finger dusting powder on the lens from the bottom corner, causing much fuzz. I then taped my magnifying glass to tape it on the camera to create no focus. I pulled the rope to signal Akio the area was clear for him to enter. When he jumped down, we then walked down the hall. When we reached the security room aka, the camera room. I grabbed my lock picking equipment.

"You know Yoko gave me the key right?" he asked.

"They can trace it easily if we use a key, which would mean that Yoko was one of the only people to sneak in this school. Yoko, you, or I would be top suspects"

"Do you actually think that any one at this school gives a shit?"

"The newspaper club nearly ripped my clothes off to get a good story" I said. Akio looked a bit irritated, I wasn't sure if it was because I was stubborn or the fact I said the newspaper club almost ripped my clothes off.

"Err, fine, do it your way" he gave up trying to use the easiest way, which most kids at this school would use, Which now that I think about it, my way contradicts itself. With the fact that I wanted it to look like another kid did it.

"Were in, don't' touch anything" I said. The room was a mess, DVD's everywhere, and at least they aren't VHS tapes.

"We will be here for a while" Akio sighed. He was right though, in this mess of unlabeled DVD's, my precious time would disappear like birds in the fall. However, I soon realized that they were in boxes, they were just overflowing. I found a box labeled "May". Using my brain, and the fact that it was May, I had a hunch that this box might have what we were looking for. Luckily there was only 12 DVD's in the box. Unluckily, they were all 12 hours long. So we just copied them on to a USB drive. It didn't take long at all, thank god.

"Yo, Dave I think I saw some kids"

"Shit the security guards are here" Akio said.

*BIIINNNNGGG*

The USB was done loading the videos. I pulled it off and slipped it in my pocket. We ran down to the rope, I pulled off the magnifying glass and climbed up after Akio. We were on the roof and met up with our Chara's.

"The guards are coming up the stairs! What do we do? Akio asked. I couldn't think of anything. Then it dawned on me.

"Romey, Julia, quick transform us" They snapped their figures and we changed.

"Akio Lay down" He looked at me in confusion but did what I said. I need to make sure to take note of that for future uses.

Right when the door was about to open, I started to make out with Akio. He followed along, kissing back.

"Hey, you kids, get outta here, you know what time it is" They yelled, flashing their flashlights on us.

"Sorry guys" I said. I almost spooked myself with my new voice. They waved at us and said that they would leave the door unlocked. I sat back up and sighed to calm my nerves. Akio sat next to me.

"Do you ever do nothing exciting?" he asked while laughing. His girl voice was sweet, it sounded like…. That Kim girl in Scrubs, the one with JD's baby. I gave a light hearted smile to him and looked up.

"Some nights I look up at the stars" He looked up to try and see what I saw.

"Why?"

"Don't know, they just sparkle like, new shoes when you first see them in the store" I said. Wondering where I got the metaphor.

"They look more like jewels to me" He said. I looked over at him looking up at the sky. I slid my right hand next to his. He then reached for mine. I pulled it up to kiss his hand and smiled.

After a long time of looking at each other, He moved his right hand to slide it down my face. I grabbed it with my left hand. Closing my eyes to memorize everything; the touch, smell, warmth, and feel. Suddenly his hand went from soft to rough. I opened my eyes to see that we were back to normal. He moved in for a kiss. I didn't deny him, I went in too. We broke the kiss and looked at each other. I moved on top of his lap to get a better angle, and went in again. This time it was more passionate. His tongue and my tongue were in a battle for dominance. I won the battle but Akio was still fighting the war. He slid his hand up my back, mine were in his hair. My body quivered with his hands sliding up and down under my shirt, causing a moan to leave my lips. He laid me on the ground under him. He reluctantly broke the kiss to look at my face again. I bent my knees so that his were between mine, a very sexy position if you ask me. He smirked and started kissing my neck. One of his hands slid down my waist into my pants. I pushed him up.

"Akio, I have to tell you something"

"What is it Love" I almost went fan girl when he said "love".

"I am not a party girl, or a playgirl. So I haven't done "it" before"

"Its fine Aerona, I'll go slow" He then went back to the kissing. His hands snaked down my waist to my thigh and back up. He then went to my buttons on my pants. My left hand then went to his side to his pants. I could feel the budge of his friend, wanting to say hi.

"Are you coming down?" the men from earlier yelled.

"Err" Akio almost slammed his head into my chest in frustration. I just giggled. I sat myself up with Akio still on my chest, and then he looked up at me from between my boobs.

"Looks like you will have to wait a bit longer before you fuck me" I smirked. He glared. I knew he wanted to do it right then and there, but I wasn't sure I was ready or not.

* * *

~Next Day~

I wake up yawning. It was Saturday morning and I had to rush to Akio's house. I jumped out of bed and went to my closet, Opening the doors looking at the full length mirror inside. My bra and PJ bottoms gave me a punk look. I had to think of a look I wanted. Did I want to go all punk rock, maybe Goth, no maybe sexy? Yea sexy sounds great.

So I grabbed a white strapless top. With a black vest, it had three buttons and with the top it looked like the top of a medieval barmaids dress. I then slipped in my black skinny jeans. Finally I added some combat boots to give it that kick ass look. My hair was again in a pony tail to the side with my bangs swiping to the same side as my hair. With some eye liner and basic make up, I looked like Megan Fox. But I had blue hair and bigger boobs.

When I got to Akio's house I took a second to view the outside. It was two floored with an attic, had molding and looked like it was the cover of good houses and gardens. I could almost smell the apple pie. The roses on the gate way to his front yard smelled good. His grass was very green and lush. I heard a dog barking in the house, it nearly made me jump. It was an English bulldog scratching at the side window.

I walked up the four stairs they had, and rang the door bell. The sound was just a quick ring. I sat on the swing on their porch. It was tan, with flowers on the cushions. Flower pots all around. I question the sanity of the mother, how does she keep these flowers, raise three kids, and a business job? My question was soon answered.

"Hello madam, Master Akio said that you would be coming by" it was a maid. She was in a maids outfit, but not he perverted kind, the actual kind. It was a grey color with an apron.

"Hello…?" I said.

"Just Gabriela"

"Hello Just Gabriela, it's nice to meet you" I shook her hand.

"Are you this informal to your maids Miss?" she asked. I walked in the house. She was a little taller than me; her skin looked like she was Hispanic. Her dark brown hair was tied in a bun.

"Well, we have two maids and one butler at our main house, but they were more of friends, they were about my age. When I was younger, we would tell each other secrets till it would stop raining or I would have to go to school"

"That sounds sweet. I have been with this family since I was 14, about the time Yoko was born"

"I have a question about that" she nodded for me to go on.

"Well, Yoko looks like she is the same age as Akio, did their father…?"

"Oh, well Yoko is actually one year younger then Akio, but she is very bright, so she skipped a grade. Akio was about two when the divorce between his father and mother was final, making Yoko one. Akio of course did not take this lightly; it was hard for him to accept his mother was now out of his life. I think this is the reason he acts up all the time"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then she leaned in to my ear.

"Well, he always argues with his family, his step mother does not appear to be caring for him as she does with Yoko and Kim. She loves him to the extent that he is a family member, but she seems that she can't accept him as her son" She pulled back.

"Really?" any gossip or rumor I hear is always stored in the back of my head for further snooping later. It intrigued me all the information she knew. I guess that's just one of the benefits as a maid.

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me" she said with a Spanish accent, Confirming my suspicions that she was Hispanic, or at least came from a Hispanic culture.

I followed her up the stairs. There was a narrow hallway; paintings of not so famous artist were all over the walls. The art was great, I just never heard of the names.

"This is Miss Yoko's room; do you want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Coffee, lemonade, Tea, wine, and soda"

"What kind of tea?"

"Green, black, sweet…"

"Sweet please" I interrupted. She nodded and walked down to the kitchen. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard footsteps on the other end. The door then opened to a half wakened Yoko with teddy bear pajamas. She yawned and invited me in. Akio was at her desk watching the videos. She had four computer screens all set up. Each one was black flat screen with different clips on all of them. Akio's head was turned so he did not see me.

"Gabby, did you see who was at the door?" I walked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, could you message them for me, I'm a little tense right now" I rolled my eyes and started to message.

"That feels good, a little to the right please" Yoko looked at me with a WTF face. I winked to her and she grinned, walking back to her bed to sit down. I then squeezed harder on his shoulders, causing him to wince.

"A little less grip there Gabby" that was went I took my thumbs and pressed down at the sides of his neck, around the pressure points. He immediately yelled ouch.

"GABBY WHAT THE HELL" he shouted. I started to laugh at the sight of a "man" screaming about a little pain.

"Hello dipshit" I said. He then turned his chair around to look at his attacker. He gave a quick glare and rolled his eyes back to the screen. Yoko was silently giggling to herself.

"What have I missed so far?" I walked over to Yoko sitting on the bed.

"Well, Akio has been reviewing all the tapes"

"Doesn't he know that there all dated?" I asked.

"What?" he turned.

"Well he does now" Yoko smirked. Akio then threw an empty box at Yoko. Yoko dodged it of course.

"So I just wasted a lot of time looking over videos of kids making out, doing it, and cheating just because you thought it was funny?"

"Yea, it's not my fault you can't see the timer on the bottom of the screen" Yoko said. I got up and went over to the desk. I leaned on the table and watched the videos.

* * *

~Akio's POV~

Oh mother of god, she is leaning over the desk, with her butt in the air and her boobs just hanging. She is intently watching the film, while I just look at her goods.

"You know Akio, if you watch the film you might get a better show" Yoko said, which caused my face to redden. I could see Aerona smirk without taking her eyes off the screens. I then watched along, with a small blush still on my cheeks. Julia was giggling at me. I of course glared back at her.

I couldn't stop my mind from wondering. Thinking about the night before. I didn't know what came over me. I don't want to sleep with Aerona yet. I want this one to be a different relationship then the others. If I sleep with her now, then I'm just using her. Her smell just lures me in.

"Hey, I think I have found something" snapping me out of my self-reflection.

"What?" she paused the film and pointed at the screen. I clicked on the thing she pointed at. Yoko was then on my left, while Aerona was on my right. The image took a bit to render, we waited on the edge of our seats. When it finished, it started the film, I quickly covered Yoko's eyes.

"Oh Bob, fuck me harder, stuff it in there, I want your dick fucking my pussy" the girl screamed. Aerona then covered Yoko's ears.

"Akio, I have seen you and Gloria that one time, I think that this would be less scaring" Aerona then dropped her hands and looked at me.

"Who's Gloria?" she asked. I did not make eye contact.

"She was this one night stand girl, she had very big…"

"ANYWAY….. We can use this for evidence that she cheated on me" I said. I then hit record and let the film do the rest.

"How is this going to do anything?" Aerona asked.

"Well, with the date on the bottom of the screen, which is last week, it shows that Stella is a big blonde slut" Yoko said. She looked straight at me saying this.

"Yes Yoko, she is a big blonde slut, I think that you have proved your point!" annoyed by Yoko always proving how right she was.

"Well, you could just listen to me in the first place, so this stuff wouldn't even happen"

"Well, it's not like I had many choices at our school"

"You would have had a better turn out if you would higher your standards a bit"

"The only girls I like are girls that actually care for their body"

"So you mean Sluts who under dress and over make-up-ify"

"Well, in your eyes I guess so, the only girls I like are girls whose legs never close and who give in way to easily"

"Don't forget"

"Oh yes, with hundreds of STD's, just waiting to spread, those are the only girls I like, with no brain and no real future" I said.

"I have your Sweet Tea Miss" Gabriela interrupted our argument. It appeared like she was standing there the whole time. Suddenly Aerona ran out of the room. It then dawned on me what we were talking about, with the fact of last night, me trying to push her into sex.

"Shit" I mumbled.

"Don't look at me" Yoko exclaimed. I glared; she was really pissing me off.

"It's your fault; you just had to rub the fact of my ex-list in front of Aerona, now she's hurt" Yoko just turned around and walked over to her bed.

"Maybe if you had friends, you would know better" something in my head told me that I would regret that later.

* * *

~Aerona's POV~

"You Asshole" I mumbled to myself. I found a place under the stairs with a door to hide. It was dark and quiet. The door was then opened letting in the light. It was Gabriela; she smiled as she closed the door behind her and sat next to me.

"Whatever you're going to say isn't going to change anything" I said, wiping my tears with the back of my wrist. My legs fully extended in front of me. Gabriela did the same, placing her hands on her lap.

"I know that it's none of my business, and it might not help, but….. I don't think you're like the other girls" I looked towards her asking for her to continue.

"Well, you have manners, you give respect towards others, actually your one of the few girls who has met Yoko, or at least talked to her at home"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yoko doesn't talk to many people; after all, she is the love baby of her fathers. Akio doesn't blame her, but he releases his anger on her. Not in the punching kind, just yelling"

"So He yells at her?"

"Yea, but it's just because he is hurt too. Their father is always at work, and the mother just wants to rule the company under her own hand. She is kind but she is a workaholic"

"My mom use to be one, she would stay at work for long hours, then came home with tired eyes"

"So you know what is happening?"

"Yea, but that's why we moved here. Since mom now preggers, she has to take some time off work to refuel and all. And Dad makes sure he doesn't have to work at all, he would rather be at home playing his violin" I chuckled at the thought of dad working at a desk.

"Well, Akio will run the business, or Yoko will"

"By the way, where is Kim?" I asked.

"She's at a friend's house; there is a party for her friend"

"That must tick Yoko off"

"What Kim having friends?"

"Yea"

"Well, she skips school just to go with Akio to school, but he always makes sure that she runs back"

"Yea"

"Well, on the inside, Yoko wants to be loved by Akio, like Kim does. But I guess Akio does blames her for all that has happened" she clenched her skirt.

"I don't want so much hate to be in this house" She cried. I gave her a small hug.

"I know that it's none of my business, and it might not help, but….. 'Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that.[pause] Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that'. It was said my Martin Luther King" She smiled with a teary face.

"It sounds wise" She said.

"yea, he also said 'We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies'"

"Aerona"

"Yes Gabriela"

"I hope that you will forgive Akio and Yoko" I smiled back.

"Of course I will, it's not their that their messed up" I said. The door then opened again, letting in light.

"Aerona, can I talk to you?" It was Akio and he was panting.

* * *

Hela~ that was a long chapter, almost 4000 words!

Yoko~ yea it took you a week to finish

Hela~ yea, and this week I start summer school!

Yoko~ Stop whining, you're just helping teaching, it's not like you're in need of the class

Hela~ XD

Yoko~ ?

Hela~ Please R&R!


End file.
